


【群像】斯莱特林的孩子们

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 有人问我，你写这篇，不代表你的三观吧?其实这还真代表我的三观，这世界的正邪黑白本来就取决于你的立场，生为伏地魔，难道他就带着原罪吗？他不配被爱吗？但邓布利多第一次见他，也是横眉冷对。生为一个马尔福，欺负哈利就被千夫所指，但詹姆波特欺负斯内普就轻松翻篇，这公平吗？你说詹姆波特可是凤凰社啊，可他们俩个不都是走上父母铺好的路吗？这能代表什么呢？这代表我的三观，我不是一个黑白分明的人，我一向更同情被命运裹挟却挣扎求生的人。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: 其他短篇





	【群像】斯莱特林的孩子们

德拉科马尔福：

夏天我躺在妈妈腿上看满园繁花，冬天我坐在暖炉边小口啜着爸爸给我的果酒。

其他人你们给过我什么？

所以我维护我的家人何错之有？

潘西帕金森：

不好意思，我很优秀，我是级长。

我忠于朋友，永远站在他身边。

霍格沃茨大战的时候只有我在考虑保下整座学校。

反正你们的救世主有挂，送出去也死不了。

干嘛那样看着我？别给我来仁义道德那一套，老娘不信那个。

布雷斯扎比尼：

万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。

你们格兰芬多姑娘好看又怎么样，老子看不上，有我妈好看吗？

少爷我有钱有颜游戏人间，玩的就是心跳。

西奥多诺特：

我这种孤独不善交际只喜欢魔药的类型，在格兰芬多会被欺负吧。

幸亏我在斯莱特林，这里能力为王。

我爸是食死徒，我妈死了，我只有朋友，所以我跟德拉科他们在一起，我觉得很舒服，这就行了。

蛇哈：

我不是提线木偶，相比邓布利多的遮遮掩掩，我选择跳进深渊与伏地魔虚与委蛇。

野心的尽头是什么？当然是应有尽有。

雷古勒斯布莱克：

我会为了维护古老家族的一切而战。

我以我的血统为傲，这绝不是错，不负责任才是错。人生不是随心所欲的游戏场。

如果食死徒变得邪恶，那就让我消亡。

布莱克家不再有食死徒，仍旧光芒万丈。

布莱克三姐妹：

“最终我们都成了跟在男人屁股后面的拜屌癌？”贝拉发出冷笑。

“我比你们强那么一点点，我跟在我儿子后面。”纳西莎喝一口红茶。

“可不是，最听话的反而应有尽有，我也不知道为什么呢。”安多米达伸了个懒腰。

“那我在这里强调一下，”贝拉站起来，“我追求的是职业高度，不是老伏。”

“我追求的是自由与自我，不是泰德唐克斯。”安多米达点点头。

“我……我的确最爱我的家人，但你们不会以为马尔福家的女主人很好做吧？你能组织几场高端酒会？”纳西莎翻了一个白眼。

卢修斯马尔福：

我是hp第一富豪，我活过两次战争。

我能跟魔法部长咬耳朵，在魔法部呼风唤雨，也能指着邓布利多的鼻子骂，操纵理事会罢免他。

我的确不是个好人，但我翻手为云覆手为雨。

而且我老婆孩子热炕头，我儿子崇拜我。

看不起我？你也在五万平米的花园里养孔雀啊。

（老子还跟托尼斯塔克，布鲁斯韦恩在一张榜单呢，你行你上啊。）

小巴蒂克劳奇：

一个人玩转一群人，包括邓布利多。

就说你想不想要我这样的手下吧，说不想你就是虚伪。

西弗勒斯斯内普：

我的一生从没放弃努力，也从未放弃骄傲。

如果你曾生于泥沼，你就会知道松一口气就会落入深渊，再也爬不出来。

最年轻的魔药大师，梅林二级勋章，最年轻的斯莱特林院长，最年轻的霍格沃茨校长，双面间谍，战争英雄……

所以就算我弄丢了一生中最珍贵的东西，但我的一生仍旧光芒万丈。

那些冷言暗箭的宵小，你又算什么呢？

汤姆里德尔：

（是的，我居然把劳德忘记了！！）

我不喜欢我的名字，它代表了一个抛弃我的麻瓜，于是我把它改了。

我也不喜欢我的脸，它同样来自那个麻瓜，于是我把它毁了。

我是明明可以用脸，却偏要用实力搞死你们的伏地魔。

所有的人都害怕我，却又不得不仰视我，我身后空无一人，我只有我自己。

没人知道我如何从一个孤儿站到了巫师之巅，似乎也没人想知道。

包括世人最爱的邓布利多教授，他第一次见到我，就烧了我的衣柜。

如果世界以痛吻我，那我就报之以痛吧。


End file.
